Boys Over Vampires
by Kelly the Vampire Witch
Summary: Buffy AU. Buffy moves to a new school run by the V4 (Vampire Four). Boys over Flowers redo.
1. Chapter 1

Boys Over Vampires

The sign said 'Welcome to Sunnydale,' but Buffy Summers wasn't so sure. Her parents had just gotten divorced and now her mother Joyce was dragging Buffy and her little sister Dawn to this town in the middle of nowhere because it had a snobby exclusive elite high school where she would have to wear a pleated skirt as part of the ugly school uniform. Buffy was dreading school the next day.

"You are going to have a great time at school tomorrow." Joyce glanced over at her. "I'll drop you off before I go to my new job at the art gallery."

"Can't wait" Buffy faked a smile at her mom. She meant well and it wasn't her fault that tomorrow would be a total disaster.

* * *

"Bloody Hell Dru," Spike jumped seeing the slim brunette in his usual chair. "I didn't think you'd be here this early."

"I wanted to see if you could drive me to school or someplace quieter," Dru smiled seductively.

"Bugger this," Spike sighed as he grabbed the car keys to his red Ferrari out of his plaid book bag and led the way to the car followed by Dru.

* * *

"Hey you must be Buffy," the girl with the two long red braids shook Buffy's hand with a giant smile. "I'm Willow; the principal assigned me as your tour guide."

"Great," Buffy's blonde high ponytail swayed as she picked up her book bag. "Where to?"

"Well…" Willow began, but was interrupted by a swarm of students running by screaming 'V4'. "I guess you get to meet the V4"

"V4?" Buffy asked confused. "Is that a drink like V8?"

"No, it's the richest and most popular four students at Sunnydale High," Willow explained. "Everybody loves them, but you need to stay away. The V stands for Vampires, as in they will suck you dry and leave nothing left."

"Check, stay away from the V4"

"Here they come now. Angel is the artist with the sketch pad; his dad is a totally famous painter. Darla is the blonde with all the bling; her dad is the head of the Order of Aurelius, a major cartel. Dru is the graceful dancer next to her; her mother was a big movie star and prima ballerina. Spike is the Billy Idol wanna be; his mother runs Sunnydale Records."

"Wow they are incredible," Buffy gulped.

Spike knocked down a girl's book who was asking for an autograph.

"Incredibly rude," Buffy glared. "I don't have to stay clear of them. They better stay clear of me."


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few days Buffy was shocked at the stories she heard about the V4. Then one day on their way out of the cafeteria someone bumped Willow right into Spike. "Watch it Red," He sneered as he threw her onto the floor.

"Apologize to Willow now," Buffy glared at him.

Spike seemed to size Buffy up then smirked when he said, "I never apologize for anything Luv," and walked away while Buffy helped Willow up.

* * *

"I can't believe him," Buffy slammed her book bag onto the table in the school library where Willow had gotten her a job.

"Please don't go after Spike because of me," Willow pleaded. "I'm not worth it."

"Yes you are. You are worth a hundred of him." Buffy hugged her friend.

"Sorry to interrupt," Giles cleared his throat, "but I was hoping for you to find time in your busy schedule to perhaps shelve some books for a change." Giles was the British librarian who believed that if they weren't working or finding a book they had no business being in his library. Most of the school population quietly agreed with him and never came in here.

"Sorry," Willow mumbled as she started for the 700s bookcase.

"Well I'm not." Buffy snapped, "but he will be." With a look from Giles she also began shelving.

* * *

"Did you see that birds face when she asked me to apologize?" Spike laughed sitting on the couch in the V4 lounge. "I almost hate to give her a red card to teach her a lesson. Almost. She'll learn soon enough who's in charge here."

* * *

Buffy was so distracted hunting for her chemistry book in her book bag that she missed the red piece of paper falling out of her locker to the floor, but the rest of the hallway saw and started chanting "Red Card. Red Card. Red Card."

"This can't be good," Buffy thought to herself as she started running to class. Inside her classroom she noticed her desk was missing. "Great."

"Looking for something?" One of the girls smirked, "I think the janitor took it out with the rest of the trash, maybe if it hadn't smelled so bad."

Buffy walked outside to find her desk, plotting revenge on everyone involved, but especially a certain blonde demon. "When I get my hands on him," She muttered. Suddenly she was bombarded from what seemed like every window in the school with eggs. Then some genius decided to pour flour over her. "That's It!" She screamed as she stormed off in the direction of the V4 Lounge.

* * *

She found Spike with a drink in his hand laughing at something Dru had just said.

"Come to admit defeat and beg for mercy. Sooner than I thought and you never struck me as the type to beg."

"I'm not" Buffy glared as she round-housed him flat onto the floor. "That is for giving me a red card and if anything else happens to me or Willow I will personally make sure that you get worse."

Dru and Darla gasped and then giggled as Buffy marched off.

* * *

"AHHHHH" Buffy screamed as she finally got to a secluded back stairway. "I can't believe that stupid, arrogant, stuck up jerk."

"Could you please scream a little quieter? You are ruining my nap." Angel sat up from the bench he had been laying on. Noticed the egg and flour mixture covering Buffy and handed her his handkerchief. "Problem in Home EC?"

"Problem with a Red Card,"

"Well the handkerchief won't do much. I suggest a full shower before it starts to harden."

"How can you be friends with that jerk?"

"He's been there for me when others have not. I owe him a great deal."

"Well the only thing I owe him is another punch in the face."

"Another punch?" Angel smiled. "I would have liked to have seen that."

"I thought you just said he was your friend."

"It's complicated." Angel walked away backwards into the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Buffy was surprised when walking out onto the street a white van pulled up and two guys jumped out and put a rag over her mouth.

* * *

"Good you're up," Darla smiled from her chair where her feet were soaking in a tub and a manicurist was painting her nails. "We were afraid that they overdosed you."

"This shade of red is delicious," Dru glided across the floor carrying a bottle of nail polish over. Buffy noticed it was the same color red as Dru's own French manicure.

"What's going on?" Buffy asked sluggishly.

"They must have really knocked you out," Darla frowned sympathetically. "I'll talk to my father about the way the Order of Aurelius handles visitors in the future."

Dru shrugged as if it was obvious, "We're here to make you pretty for William."

"William?" Buffy shook her head still trying to understand.

"She means Spike," Darla explained. "He called us this morning and asked us to take you out for a spa day."

"So you hired thugs to kidnap me to paint my nails?" Buffy was starting to feel less fuzzy even though the conversation was still not making any sense. "And you were told to do this by the same person who gave me a red card and I round-housed to the face yesterday?"

"That was the funniest thing I have seen in years," Darla laughed. "I haven't seen anyone get to Spike like that since Cordy. My advice is to just enjoy a day of pampering and after the spa we can go shopping for clothes that don't look like a school uniform."

"It is a school uniform," Buffy huffed looking down at her white blouse and pleated skirt. "Our school uniform. The one I have never seen any of you wear."

"Exactly," Darla yawned as if that proved her point. "If you are going to hang out with V4 you can't be seen in a school uniform."

"And why would I hang out with V4?" Buffy asked.

"Well you'll have to if you're William's new girlfriend," Dru pouted as if she still wanted the job.


	4. Chapter 4

When Buffy looked in the mirror the next morning, she had to admit that the soft highlights did look good in her blonde hair. She even caught herself humming as she buttoned-up her school blouse. Maybe her new school wouldn't be so bad. She enjoyed studying and working in the library with Willow, she actually had fun shopping and hanging out with Darla and Dru, and there was Angel. Yes, school was definitely a good thing.

When Buffy got to her classroom she was surprised to see everyone staring at the white board. In huge letters were the words, "Buffy Summers has had 5 abortions."

In tears, Buffy ran to the stairwell and screamed, "I'M A VIRGIN."

"Do you know the time in Paris?" Angel asked from his bench completely unfazed by Buffy's bizarre announcement.

"What?" Buffy asked sure she hadn't heard right.

"What is the time in Paris?" Angel asked again.

"I'm not sure," Buffy stared at him, "but I can find out."

"Thanks," Angel smiled as he drifted back into the shadows.

* * *

Buffy had been avoiding coming to see her mom's new art gallery. Having grown up in the gallery world she knew first hand how boring and stuffy they could be. Thank god my mom at least liked art that looks like something and not like a three year old got a hold of the splatter paint.

She walked in the back door into a beautifully lit studio and was shocked to see Angel helping Dawn with a painting of a sunset they had taken a picture of in LA. "If you mix the yellow and the orange together a little more. I think you'll get the right shade you're looking for. It's all about the colors blending together to create the sunset."

"It looks good," Buffy startled the two artists. "Mom up front?"

"Yeah," Dawn went back to her painting. "Angel came back here when she promised to look at a few of his pieces."

"Knowing someone is judging my work always makes me a bit nervous." Angel shrugged. "Then I met this little artist and decided that I'd rather hang out back here."

"Cool," Buffy smiled. "By the way, I'll have the answer to your Paris question tomorrow after first period when I work in the library."

"Great," Angel smiled at Dawn. "You know you're really lucky to have such a great family."

"I really am," Buffy agreed and actually meant it.


	5. Chapter 5

The biggest news to hit Sunnydale High in months was the invitations to a party at Spike's mansion on Friday night. Apparently a surprise guest was about to arrive from Europe.

* * *

As Buffy put on her blue gown she was excited. Not only had Spike been nice to her and personally handed her the invitation, but Angel had smiled and asked her to make it.

* * *

Cordelia Chase knew she rocked her gold dress that she had walked the runway in at Paris fashion week. It was nice of her little brother Spike to throw a welcome home party for her. She had always loved the V4 when they were little and she babysat them.

* * *

Angel had a plan when he asked Buffy to dance. He knew that Spike liked Buffy. He knew that he loved Cordy. Spike would see him dancing with Buffy and make a scene, leaving Cordy without a dance partner and not speaking to her brother. Angel would then spend the rest of the night with his one true love Cordy.

Spike had not expected to get so jealous of Angel dancing with Buffy. He was determined to control himself, and then Buffy leaned back and laughed at something Angel had said. She had barely smiled at him and Angel got a full-throated laugh. This would not be tolerated in his own house. He marched right over and punched Angel in the face, but as Angel was gearing up to punch back Buffy slipped between them. As Angel released his momentum Buffy fell onto Spike, both landing on the floor lips touching.

* * *

Buffy was hiding in the bathroom. It was the only sensible thing to do when you kissed your arch-nemesis in front of the really cute artist you were starting to click with. As she cried, a beautiful brunette in a skin tight gold dress stormed in.

"Are you okay?" She asked aggressively

"I think so," Buffy sniffled.

"Those two have always been the biggest idiots," Cordy sighed releasing some of her anger. "I don't think we've meet. I'm Spike's sister Cordy."

"Buffy," Buffy smiled shaking the offered hand that turned into a hug.

"Listen Buffy, I know I have to return to Paris in a few days, but if those two idiots keep giving you problems you can always call me. I know how to take care of them."


	6. Chapter 6

Spike marched up to Buffy, "Meet me at Chase Towers on Saturday at 4 o'clock. Don't you dare be late," then stormed off before Buffy had a chance to respond.

* * *

Buffy was halfway through the mall window shopping with Willow on a rainy Saturday when she remembered Spike's dire warning. "I don't care if I upset him. He didn't even ask me. He just ordered me to be there."

"I think you both on edge since Angel ran away to Paris, leaving your little triangle a straight line." Willow nodded wisely.

"I can't believe he left with saying goodbye." Buffy sighed. "I thought we were actually friends."

* * *

On her way home in the horrible storm, Buffy felt guilty enough to walk by Chase Towers. It was 6 o'clock in the pouring rain, she assured herself, there was no way he would still be there. Yet as she got closer, she noticed familiar bleached blonde hair huddled in a red jacket.

Putting her umbrella over his soaked shivering body, she stared down at him. "Why are you still here?"

"I thought you had forgotten me. I was planning a proper punishment."

"Let me get you inside. You must be freezing."

* * *

"No, no, no. This can't be happening." Buffy screeched at the elevator that had just trapped her and Spike together.

"Buffy?" Spike whispered as he fell to the floor.

Buffy ran over from pressing the elevator buttons. She grew concern as she felt his forehead was burning up, but his hands were ice cold.

With no blankets, no dry clothes. Her only option to keep him warm was body heat. So she did what anybody would do and snuggled into his chest.

Which is where they were found the next morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Darla had decided to stop by Dru's dance practice. Dru was performing the lead in Swan Lake in a month and Darla had been enjoying her best friend's excitement.

"She got the lead just because of her mother," an aggressive swan sneered at Dru onstage.

Darla watched Dru perform three perfect pirouettes in a row. "Yeah she's really phoning it in," she responded sarcastically to the swan and leaned in close. "If I ever hear you bad-mouthing my friend again, I will do more than red card you. I will destroy you."

* * *

Darla played the piano a little. She knew she was the least talented of her friends. Dru was an amazing ballerina, Angel's paintings would be hanging besides his father's someday, and Spike was a rock star whenever he felt like singing. She just played the piano a little.

Spike sat in the shadowy back corner listening to Darla play. She would never admit that she could go to Julliard if she wanted to, but he loved listening to her play. Someday he wished he had something of hers to put in his first album. That would shut his mother up.

* * *

Buffy sat in the cafeteria laughing at something Willow was saying when Spike walked over and grabbed her lunch right off the table. "What the…," Buffy stood up.

Spike shrugged, "You're sitting with me."

"The hell I am," Buffy glared at him. "First of all I was having lunch with my best friend. Second if I wanted to have lunch with you. Well I will never want to have lunch with you, but you might try actually asking me to join you instead of ordering me around."

"Please come have lunch with me," Spike whispered looking crestfallen

"I'm eating with Willow."

"Fine," Spike grabbed her apple. "Then I'm taking this."

"Give me my apple," Buffy laughed as she started wrestling the apple from him. "You are such an idiot."

"I'm glad someone else reminds him of that fact," Angel smiled walking into the cafeteria. "He seems to forget it much too often."

"Angel," Buffy gasped.

"Bloody Hell," Spike sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

"Angel," Spike smiled "Welcome back, always a pleasure, hate to run, but Buffy and I have a date."

The moment was slightly ruined by Buffy throwing his arm off her shoulder. "How was Paris?"

"Paris was different," Angel shrugged. "So you two are finally together?"

The "NO" and the "YES" were in perfect unison.

"Well we haven't gone on our first date yet," Spike conceded, "but we will soon."

"How about a double date with me and Oz this weekend?" Willow smiled at her friend's discomfort.

"Great," Spike smiled at Willow.

Buffy only gave her friend a look that said quite clearly that she would get her back later.

* * *

The zoo could have been worse Buffy decided. Willow and Oz were adorable and Spike actually seemed to be enjoying himself taking pictures of the animals on his cell phone, which is why it took her by complete surprise when she walked out of the bathroom to find Spike punching the crap out of Oz.

"Oh my god Spike, get off him," Buffy pulled the boys apart. "Oz, are you okay?"

"You can tell Willow I'm leaving," Oz stormed off.

"Good riddance," Spike sneered at his retreating back.

"Spike,"

"He had it coming, and if I was Willow's friend, I'd tell her to tell her to never see that creep again." Spike ran his fingers through his hair in frustration and noticed the time on his watch. "I've got to go Luv, I'm sorry for ruining our date." He leaned in to kiss Buffy, but only got a cheek when Buffy moved to look at Willow coming out of the bathroom.

"Where's Oz?"

* * *

"Sorry, I'm late mother." Spike kissed another cheek as he entered the dining room for dinner. "I was with two of my classmates on a school project."

"You mean spending the day at the zoo with that new blonde?"

"Her name's Buffy," Spike sighed he should have known he couldn't get anything past the old bat, "and if you gave her a chance."

"She's a commoner," She snorted, "and you know very well that you are already engaged."

* * *

"I can't believe that jerk," Buffy screamed from the staircase.

"What did Spike do now?" Angel smiled slightly.

"He punched out Willow's date, who now won't answer her texts." Buffy fumed. "Willow's heartbroken."

"I know the feeling," Angel looked down as Buffy turned around to face him. "Cordy broke up with me, or more accurately told me I was a wonderful kid, but she didn't feel that way about me."

"Oh Angel," Buffy hugged him.

"Why didn't I realize how wonderful you were before," Angel tightened the hug.

"Bloody Hell"

* * *

"Spike just listen," Buffy ran after him.

"I think I've seen and heard enough," Spike stormed to the V4 lounge where Darla and Dru were looking seriously at a magazine. "You two, as of this moment we are never speaking to Buffy Summers again." He turned around when Angel walked into the room. "And Angel is no longer V4. All of his privileges have been revoked."


	9. Chapter 9

When Buffy walked into the art gallery on a bright Saturday morning she was surprised to see Angel.

"I checked your schedule with Dawn," he smiled sheepishly. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this afternoon."

"Oookay," Buffy stammered. Why did she have to get so nervous when Angel got close?

"Great," Angel smiled but noticing the man walking up the steps of the gallery he started frowning. "I think I'll see myself out the back. I'll see you at 3."

* * *

Before Buffy could wonder about Angel's strange behavior the man had walked through the front door.

"Good Morning, I am looking for the director of the gallery."

"Liam Angelus," Joyce smiled walking into the room. "I thought I recognized your voice."

"Joyce," Liam smiled coming over to hug Joyce. "It's been too long. When they told me there was a new director at the art gallery I had no idea it was the girl who I copied off of in Renaissance Art Appreciation."

"You would have done fine without me," Joyce glowed. "Liam, I'd like you to meet my oldest. Buffy, this is a dear friend from college and a very talented artist."

"It's an honor," Buffy shook his hand, "I've seen some of your work." "Well I'll do inventory in the back while I'll let you two catch up."

* * *

"My dad's really going to show at your mom's gallery?" Angel asked that afternoon.

"Yeah, I kind of put two and two together," Buffy nodded while licking her vanilla ice cream, "what with his being a famous artist and you having the same last name."

"Same first name too," Angel sighed. "I kind of stopped talking to him after the car crash."

Sensing not to push, Buffy smiled cheerfully. "Let's go fly a kite."

* * *

Later Buffy woke up on a picnic blanket startled to see that Angel was sketching her.

"Sorry," he shrugged, "force of habit. Besides you looked so cute snoring."

"I do not snore," Buffy sat up.

"Are you sure?" Angel teased.


	10. Chapter 10

Dru had been thinking about Swan Lake when it happened. More specifically she had been thinking how wonderful it was to leap into Xander, the male leads, arms and how safe it felt. She didn't even realize the foot tripped her until she was already airborne down the staircase.

* * *

"How is she?" Darla asked running into Dru's hospital room. She paused a moment seeing the male dancer sitting by Dru's bed holding her hand.

"She was awake for a few minutes," Xander assured her, "but they say it's good that she sleeps. She doesn't have a concussion and nothing is broken, but she was really bruised. They say it depends on her how quickly she recovers."

"How did it happen?" Darla demanded.

"I'm not sure everything happened so fast," Xander admitted, "but my guess is that it was the ballerina who has been gunning for Dru's solo. Do you want my seat?" Xander looked up, but Darla was already gone.

* * *

It hadn't been hard for Darla to track the ballerina down. She wasn't just a mafia princess; her father had taught her how to track prey and how to eliminate them.

"Did you hurt Dru?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." The girl smiled as she walked away. "I hope Dru is okay. You know the old adage 'Break a Leg'"

With that Darla was on her. It felt so good to punch someone, to actually be doing something. She was enjoying herself so much she didn't notice the two other girls coming up behind her until the lead pipe crushed her right hand.


	11. Chapter 11

"Mom, I'm home," Buffy hummed coming in the front door. It wasn't until she walked into the living room that she knew something was wrong. Her mother was sitting on the sofa holding a letter in shock and Dawn was curled up crying. "Mom."

"I lost my job. Apparently someone thought it was inappropriate for me to be dating one of the artists I have a show lined up for."

"That's crazy. Liam is like a totally famous painter. They should be kissing your feet for getting him to show at your gallery."

"Don't worry about it sweetie. I'm sure I'll figure out something."

"Me too," Buffy agreed. "I'll find another job that actually pays something, like Double Meat Palace."

* * *

Spike was annoyed that his mother had invited Harmony to spend Easter with them. Not only did he have to marry the idiot someday, but he had to spend his entire week off of school with her. Time he'd much rather use to figure out ways to kill Angel and win Buffy back. So here he was taking Harmony who wouldn't stop giggling out to lunch at a fast food chain he was sure no one he knew would be caught dead at. He froze at the front door of the image of Buffy, in a bright orange baseball hat, that was a cross between a cow in the front and chicken feathers in the back, behind the counter.

"Blondie bear," Harmony whined behind him. "I'm hungry."

"I think there's a McDonalds down the street that is much better," Spike backtracked before Buffy could see him.

* * *

Buffy was surprised by the phone call from Cordy that night.

"Hey Cordy"

"Buffy," Cordy sounded relieved. "Thank God I got a hold of you. Spike was telling me all these ridiculous things: you dating Angel, Angel being out of V4, your mom losing her job, and you flipping greasy burgers."

"All true, except I haven't been promoted to flipping the burgers yet."

"Why didn't you call? I thought the boys were idiots. Listen okay, I am coming home tomorrow and will fix all of this so please quit the grease pit and I will personally take you for a spa day to clean out those pores I can already feel clogging over the phone."

"But"

"Buffy, trust me. Just let me fix this." Cordy hung up.


	12. Chapter 12

"What?" Buffy asked sure she could not possibly have heard her mom correctly.

"Liam and I are getting married and we are moving into their house since its' bigger." Joyce beamed showing off the huge ring on her finger.

"But you've only been dating for like a week."

"Buffy, we've known each other for 20 years. I lost track of him after Anne died, or more accurately he shut himself off from everybody, even his son. He felt so responsible for the car accident that killed Anne and the baby girl. I tried to reach out to him, but he wasn't ready. Now he is and I have gotten the divorce papers from your father. It almost seems like fate has brought us together. Please don't spoil this for me."

"Mom," Buffy hugged her mother. "I will do anything for you, including living with Angel."

* * *

"Cordy!" Angel jumped up when she came into his room. "I can't believe…"

Cordy walked across the room and kissed him. "Do you love me?"

"I"

"Because I know you said it in Paris when I brushed you off, but I just had to find out if you still felt the same way."

The only answer she got was a deepening kiss.

* * *

"Bloody Hell, this better be important, I'm not speaking to you," Spike rushed into the V4 Lounge.

"Then why did you come?"

"Because you said it was urgent."

"No, I said I had to tell you something about Buffy. Well I wanted to let you know that we are moving in together."

"Really," Spike sank into the chair devastated.

"Yeah I am so looking forward to 'accidently' catching her in the bathroom all fresh from the shower with just a towel between us."

Angel had expected the attack, but had misjudged just how angry Spike was. "I swear if you even think about touching her."

Angel coughed blood, "Then why don't you tell her you love her,"

"What," Spike stopped punching Angel.

"Our parents are getting married, she's going to be my sister, and Buffy and Dawn will have their own bathroom far away from me."

* * *

Buffy was so bored. She didn't even look up when the next customer walked up to the counter. "Welcome to the Double Meat Palace may I take your order."

"Service Me,"

Buffy looked up to see Spike smirking at her.

"You chose the service profession so service me."

"Jonathon, I'm on my twenty." Buffy yelled into the back before dragging Spike outside. "Of all the stupid stunts. You don't talk to me for weeks and then you show up at my job. What if one of the managers had heard you?"

"Then I'd have gotten you out of this hell mouth. You don't belong here. You belong with me."

"Everything that has gone wrong in my life since I moved here has been because of you. Why should I even consider being friends with you again?"

"Because I'm irresistible," Spike shrugged.

When Buffy broke down laughing he kissed her, "I'm sorry for everything Luv."

"What about your fiancée?"

"I poured a soda over her head and she went crying home to daddy. I think it's safe to say the engagement is off."


	13. Chapter 13

Darla was trying to play the piano, but the stupid brace on her arm kept getting in the way. She banged the keys in frustration. "Damn it."

"It'll be easier without the brace," Willow came in from the shadows.

"What?"

"When I was twelve I fell out of a tree. Couldn't use my hand for a month, but as soon as they took the brace off. I was climbing trees again."

"I'm not climbing a tree."

"No, but you're so talented that it will all come back."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you're Darla, there is nothing and no one that can stop you once you put your mind to it. Remember when Harmony told you you couldn't jump rope in Kindergarten. You grabbed that rope out of her hand and did twenty jumps in a row without missing."

"How do you know so much about me?"

Willow shrugged, "No one notices the nerd in the back of the crowd."

"I've got it," Spike came in waving a piece of paper.

"What do you want?" Darla looked up annoyed at being interrupted.

"I want to offer you a contract for a piano album with Sunnydale Records as soon as you get that brace off your arm."

"You see," Willow hugged Darla.

* * *

It was the night of Swan Lake and Buffy had invited Willow to sit with her and the rest of V4 to watch Dru's performance. She was nervous to be sitting with such cool people and then she saw him. Oz was standing at the concession stand with a short haired blonde.

"Verruca come on," Oz grumbled.

"Just a minute, I just want to get a drink," Verruca smiled at him.

"Oz," Willow asked in surprise rushing over to him. "I'm so sorry about what happened. I tried to text you to explain."

"Do you know her?" Verruca asked coming over with the soda.

Oz looked Willow straight in the eyes, "No, but she looks familiar like I've seen her someplace before."

* * *

Darla had been watching for Willow to arrive. When Willow came down the aisle in tears, Darla knew something must be done. "What happened?"

"Oz," Willow cried.

"You mean that bloody idiot who wanted me to leave you two at the zoo and find some 'real' girls?" Spike scoffed. "I thought you already got rid of him."

Buffy and Willow stared at him.

"You could have told me about him," Buffy grumbled before snuggling back into his shoulder.

"Where is he?" Darla asked

"Over there," Willow pointed to him walking in with Verruca.

Darla walked over to the couple.

"OMG," Verruca gasped. "You're Darla of V4"

"That's right," Darla smiled. "We were hoping you could come sit with us as my personal date."

"I'd love too," Verruca gasped, dropping Oz's hand like it was a hot iron.

"Never mind," Darla walked back to Willow. "I already found my date."

Willow couldn't have been more stunned and then Darla kissed her.


	14. Chapter 14

It was a beautiful day in Sunnydale. Liam Angelus had just married Joyce Summers in a spectacular beach wedding. Buffy and Angel as maid of honor and best man had finished all the toasts and had slipped out.

"I still can't believe we're related now," Buffy teased. "Does this mean I'm in V4?"

"It's getting more like V8, with Cordy, Willow, and Xander. Plus, I think you've been in the group ever since you punched Spike."

"He gave me a red card."

"A fact I'm sure you will never let him forget." Angel hugged his new sister.

Spike came out with a microphone he taken from the DJ.

"Step away from the girlfriend."

Buffy and Cordy rolled their eyes at the same time.

"Come on," Cordy smiled at Angel. "Let the two of them have another makeup fight. I can't wait to show off this new dress on the dance floor."

"As you wish," Angel smiled as he followed her inside.

Buffy and Spike walked along the beach in silence, content just being together.

"Buffy," Spike broke the silence. "I promised my mom I would go to college in New York, but I couldn't go away without giving you something." He opened a Kay jewelry box to reveal a necklace with a sphere charm decorated like the planet earth. "I just wanted you to remember you're my whole world."

As they kissed Buffy laughed, "Every kiss begins with Kay."

"Well maybe someday I'll give you the ring, when I order you to marry me."

"Well maybe someday I'll accept."

"MAYBE!"

"Shut up," Buffy smiled as she kissed her one true love.


End file.
